Compression of digital content such as image, audio, or video content may introduce artifacts to the compressed digital content. The type and extent to which artifacts are introduced depend on data type and compression technique. Compression artifacts typically occur in media such as DVDs, compressed video formats such as MPEG-1, MPEG-2, MPEG-4, JPEG, etc. In particular, block noise may be present in digitally compressed video or image files.